Todo comenzó por esa paletita de limón
by Valez
Summary: Calor. Maka y Soul compraron paletitas heladas, pero Black Star robó la de Soul... y ahí se armó la pelea entre técnico y guadaña. ¿Soul hará algo para arreglar las cosas? /One-shot


_Lalalala~ _

_Hoooola lectores :) ¿Cómo están? Yo con calor -.-_

_Les dejo este One-shot, que se me ocurrió con un review que me habían dejado :3 Pero como no tenía ganas no lo había subido -w-_

_Nos vemos abajo (:_

_Ah, sí, me olvidaba. Soul Eater **NO **me pertenece, pero sí la trama de esta historia :P_

* * *

**General POV**

Maka y Soul estaban enojados el uno con el otro, como si no fuera costumbre.

Pero… ¿Valía la pena pelearse por una estupidez como esa? No sé, pero parece que para ellos sí.

Habían pasado las horas, el calor se intensificaba cada vez más, al tiempo que el sol reía desde lo alto al ver como todo se derretía-no literalmente- por su calor, y Soul, por su parte, ya había olvidado el motivo de su pelea, el motivo por el que se habían ignorado las últimas cuatro horas.

Ambos estaban en la sala, era el único lugar donde había un ventilador, por lo que, si no querían morir por un golpe de calor, tendrían que compartir ese espacio.

-Maka, ¿por qué habíamos discutido?-Se aventuró a preguntar el albino, con su actitud despreocupada, pero en el fondo con algo de miedo por la reacción de su técnico.

La rubia, por su parte, retiró la vista a regañadientes de su libro, solo para fulminar con la mirada a su arma.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tú arruinaste mí tarde, ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas?-Gritó, más molesta que antes.

¿Cómo es que, después de todo el mal rato que le hiso pasar, no recordaba lo que había hecho? Y ella que albergaba la esperanza de que él recapacitara y lo remediase… esto era el colmo.

_**Flash back…**_

_Soul y Maka habían ido a la heladería a comprar una paleta helada cada uno, para refrescarse._

_La guadaña eligió una de frutilla, mientras que su técnico una de sabor limón. _

_De la nada, apareció Black Star, le quitó la paleta a Soul, antes de que la pudiera probar, y salió corriendo y gritando, como el tarado-según Maka-que era. El albino, molesto, tomó lo primero que agarró-la paleta de su técnico-y se la tiró en la cabeza con una precisión increíble, y con tal fuerza que uno nunca creería que Black Star salió volando hasta Canadá-sabemos esto porque envió postales-, por culpa de una simple paletita de limón._

_Volviendo a Maka, miraba su manita vacía, aún en la posición en la que sujetaba la deliciosa paleta que nunca llegó a probar._

_Soul, por su parte, guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, maldiciendo a Black Star, cuando se dio cuenta que Maka estaba muy callada._

_Volteó a verla y la rubia le incrustó un libro en la cabeza._

_Maka le exigió a Soul que le comprara otra paleta helada, pero este le contestó diciendo que fue su culpa por no habérsela comido antes o por estar parada en ese lugar._

_Y así empezó todo…_

_**Fin del flash back…**_

-Ahh… ahora recuerdo…-Murmuró el albino. Y también recordó otra cosa.

Él, al entrar al departamento y sentirse algo culpable, había agarrado una cubetera vacía y la había llenado con jugo de limón, para después poner unos palitos en cada espacio, y meterla al frízer para que se congelara.

Maka, sin dirigirle una mirada, volvió a su lectura. Soul, por su parte, fue a la cocina y sacó la cubetera. Ahora, por lo menos, tenía doce cubitos de hielo saborizados con jugo de limón.

Regresó con la cubetera en mano, a lo que Maka lo miró curiosa.

Se sentó a su lado, y sacó un cubito, para ofrecérselo a su compañera.

-Toma, me sentí algo mal por… lo de tu paleta. Supongo que con esto estará bien, ¿no?-Dijo, aparentando restarle importancia.

Maka, estaba sorprendida. Pensó que Soul no iba a tener ese…detalle con ella.

-Gracias, Soul.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo su cubito.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, saboreando los cubitos sabor limón, charlando entre ellos.

Quedaba un solo cubito, y Maka ya se había comido lo que le correspondía, pero no por eso dejaba de verlo deseosa.

Y a Soul no le pasó desapercibido.

Agarró el cubito, y lo puso enfrente de los labios de Maka.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, confundida, pero al ver que no cambiaba de opinión, atrapó la mitad del cubito con la boca para saborearlo, pero pasó algo que no previó.

Soul atrapó la otra mitad del cubito con su boca, rozando así los labios de Maka con los suyos.

Se separó, sorprendida, pero el albino acompañó el movimiento de la chica, sin separarse de ella, por lo que los dos quedaron recostados en el sillón, Soul arriba de Maka.

La técnico abrió la boca para protestar, pero una gota traicionera se deslizó por la comisura de su labio, por lo que el chico, sin dudarlo, limpió esa gotita con su lengua, para luego aprovechar a ingresarla dentro de la boca de la chica.

Pelearon un rato, saboreando la lengua del otro, junto con el cubito, que ya poco quedaba de él.

Cuando se separaron, sonrojados, se vieron a los ojos, solo para volver a fundirse en un tierno beso.

-¿Quieres que preparemos más cubitos?-Preguntó Soul, levantando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.

-Claro, pero esta vez que sean de kiwi-Rió Maka, divertida.

Así pasaban los días de calor insufrible.

Y todo comenzó por esa paletita de limón…

* * *

_Tará~ ¿Qué tal quedó? .-._

_Lo dejo a su criterio. _

_Lalalala ~ Estoy Feliiiiiiiz~! Bueno, me retiro. Suerte, sean felices, y no dejen que Black Star se coma sus helados D:_

_Nos leemos (: _


End file.
